


Varicolored

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1061]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: One should always beware an Abby offering help.





	Varicolored

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/27/2002 for the word [varicolored](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/27/varicolored).
> 
> varicolored  
> Having a variety of colors; of various colors
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #574 Need.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Varicolored

“Let me help you.”

“Eh? Abby? What?”

“I know exactly what you need.” 

“Abby, what the hell are you talking about?”

Splat. Varicolored paint spread across his shirt as the balloon filled with paint broke on contact.

“Abby? What the hell? This is my favorite shirt.” 

“Sorry, Timmy. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.”

“Is there a problem with my shirt?”

“Nope.”

“Then why did you hit me with the paint balloon.”

“You need to learn to have fun.” Abby giggled as she ran away before McGee could catch her. 

McGee looked down at his shirt and sighed. He wondered if his dry cleaners could do anything with this.

“Probie, haven't you learned to run when Abby offers help?”

“Apparently not.” Gibbs snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
